Not Beyond This Room
by Cats070911
Summary: When Barbara wakes up naked next to Tommy, can she really just blame the alcohol? (A fluffy piece because I promised someone fluff and then got a tad heavy in my last story). This does contain mild sex scenes because sometimes that's just how the story comes to me. I respect those who chose not to read it, as I hope they respect my right to write the story I want to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. Yes, this does contain mild sex scenes because sometimes that's just how the story comes to me. I respect those who chose not to read it, as I hope they respect my right to write the story I want to tell.

* * *

Barbara's head throbbed. As she slowly woke it worsened. Her skull compressed into a tiny ball of pain then released in a fiery explosion. Whoompa! She had a moment of peace before the vice squeezed again, slowly pushing her to breaking point. Whoompa! She let out a long, self-pitying groan.

"Shhh! Don't moan so loudly."

Barbara smiled at Tommy's remark. His head must feel like hers. _Tommy! Why is he here?_ She desperately tried to remember what had happened. Her mind was foggy. They had been at Winston's wedding. They had been drinking - a lot. She remembered dancing with Tommy. _Oh no!_ She had a brief flash of his arms around her waist and her hands around his neck. Another fragment of the night was being hunted out of the empty room by the hotel manager. She'd been carrying two bottles. Tommy had his arms full of others.

She remembered giggling in the lift as neither of them could remember what room she was staying in. She had fished out his key from his trouser pocket. "Suite 702, suite, you... have a suite! How sweet. A suite for a sweet lord." Had she actually danced around him saying that? Barbara groaned again.

The thump, thump, thump of her head was worsened with her growing fear as she remembered fumbling with the key as she let them into his suite. Instead of the neat, utilitarian double bed in her room, Tommy's suite had an enormous bed under an elegant canopy. She remembered rubbing her face on the lace that hung down. He had told her she looked like a cat. _Oh god!_ She had meowed at him. She had leant towards him and rubbed her face on his jacket and meowed! Her face flushed at the thought. Just how drunk had she been?

Tommy had blended cocktails for them. Blending was a generous term. He had slopped unmeasured amounts of vodka into two glasses then topped it up with splashes of other spirits. He had held one up declaring his concoction to be the Sexy Detective. It had tasted surprisingly good, a blend of orange and vodka with an undernote of hazelnut and chocolate. But it had a kick like Delaney's donkey. Barbara had managed two of them before she had felt the world spinning. "Weee!" She had spun around with her arms outstretched then had begun to fall.

Firm hands had steered her to the bed. She remembered Tommy trying to concentrate as he took off her shoes. He had removed his tuxedo jacket and placed it careful over the back of a dining chair. Barbara recalled them talking about why a hotel room needed a six-seat dining table. He had taken his bow tie off and undone the top two buttons of his shirt. Watching him, she had wished he was undressing for her. She could only hope she had not said what she had thought, "take it all off!"

She could not remember much else. She had a vague memory of him talking to her. The bed had dipped and bounced when he fell face first onto it and crawled up to the pillow. She had rolled over to watch him sleep but found him watching her. She clamped her eyes shut at the memory. She had moved her face onto his pillow. She groaned again as her mind summoned indistinct actions. His arm had come over her and pulled her body against him.

She had no idea who initiated the kiss, but she did remember how it felt. She had often dreamt of kissing her suave boss. She had imagined it would be soft and surreal. Instead, it had been furious and demanding; urgent and imprecise. Despite their drunkenness, or perhaps because of it, the kiss had been a true expression of their need for each other. Years of denial and desire mixed with copious amounts of vodka was a dangerous combination. Her hand had clamped over his backside, and he had sighed in a way that she had longed to hear. Barbara smiled. She had enjoyed that feel of his soft skin under her hand. _Skin_! She groaned again. Tommy had been naked.

Now it was morning, and Barbara was scared what she would find if she opened her eyes. When she moved, she felt his arm tighten around her. His fingers gently caressed her stomach. Fear ran through her. His fingers were tickling her skin! Slowly she moved her arm. Pretending to scratch her leg she reached tentatively under the sheet. As she feared, there was not a skerrick of clothing to be found.

She slowly opened her eyes. The curtains kept out most of the harsh sunshine, but it still hurt her eyes. The cruel man operating the jackhammer in her head intensified his efforts to drill through her skull. Tommy was breathing evenly behind her.

The first thing to work out was how to escape without disturbing her boss. She tried to inch her way towards the edge of the bed. At first, she thought it was working then his hand moved up and began to fondle her breast. Her eyes opened wide, but as he continued she had to close them. The way he moved his thumb around and gently teased her nipple between his fingers sent warning signals to all corners of her body. "Ohhhh!"

Tommy snuggled in close to her. His hand began to drift lower. Fingertips ran over her ribs and across her scars and down the outside of her thigh. He flattened his hand and stroked his palm up the inside of her leg. He paused as if silently waiting for an objection. As much as she knew she would regret this, she was powerless to say no. This was Tommy! How many chances would she get? "Mmmm."

His hand continued its journey. He kissed her neck as he toyed with her, running his fingers through the soft patch of hair covering her sex. Barbara shifted her weight towards him, allowing him better access. Blood pumped annoyingly loudly through her head. She did not care. What Tommy was doing was worth it.

He seemed to be experimenting. Her answering groans guided him. He was teasing her. It seemed he wanted to build the tension, not relieve it. Barbara rolled onto her back and surrendered to it. Just when she thought she could take no more, Tommy settled into a pattern that made her struggle to breathe. His lips unexpectedly closed over her nipple, and as his tongue seduced it, Barbara lost all semblance of order. Her body bucked, and she called out his name.

As she lay motionless, Tommy continued to caress her. Her laboured breath echoed inside her head as the thumping pain returned. She groaned again, this time in pain, and Tommy pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Barbara shut her eyes. She smiled as she thought about what happened, then wafted peacefully to sleep.

The line between reality and dreams was even more blurry when Barbara woke again. Once again she was Tommy's little spoon and his arm clamped her firmly against him. This time Barbara had no doubt they were naked. She remembered waking with a headache and then... _How can I ever look him in the eye again?_

The light in the room was soft. Barbara raised her head and noticed the bedside clock - nearly four in the afternoon. She needed the bathroom and an escape route. Slowly she lifted his arm then twisted underneath it until she was on her back.

"Barbara?"

 _Damn!_ "Hiya," she replied meekly, still half under his arm.

His fingers prodded her. He quickly withdrew his hand and groaned loudly as he rolled onto his back. "Did we?"

She stared at the ceiling, unable to look at him. "I think so."

"You can't remember?"

"Bits."

"Me too."

She could sense him feeling under the sheet as she had done earlier. _Oh yes._ She remembered earlier. "Which bits?" she asked nervously.

"We were very drunk." It sounded like he was making excuses. "I made some type of cocktail."

"A Sexy Detective."

"Really?" Tommy rubbed his temples. "I know I had to make you lie down, so you didn't fall. Then you got up to take your trousers and shirt off because you were too hot. I remember taking my clothes off and getting into bed. You were still in your underwear."

"I don't remember taking it off."

"I think I took it off you." There was a long silence before Tommy continued. "I hope I didn't take advantage of you."

"Do you do that often? Get women drunk then have your wicked way?" She had said it as a joke, but it sounded flat, almost bitter.

"No!" For the first time, he turned to look at her. She could feel his eyes burning into her face. She turned to meet his gaze. "You're the first."

"Good, or I'd have to arrest you."

His eyes were smiling even if his face was neutral. "Now I remember. You wanted to tie my hands together with my bow tie."

Barbara was aghast. "Why?"

"Because I put my arm around you."

"Sorry. Did I?"

"No. I think that was when I kissed you."

Barbara closed her eyes and tried to think, but her memory was blank. "I can't remember."

Tommy levered himself onto his elbow and leant over. He paused then kissed her. "Does that help?"

Barbara smiled. His lips felt gloriously familiar. "Maybe."

He kissed her again. This time it was long and slow and passionate. "Is it coming back to you?"

She reached up and stroked his face. "Mmm. I thought I'd dreamt that. You kissed my neck and down my... That's when you took my bra off!"

Tommy happily re-enacted his kisses. "Your skin... is so soft... and these..." Tommy contentedly sighed as he rubbed his stubbly chin between her breasts before kissing them.

"Oh... mmm... I like that." Barbara no longer felt this was wrong. She may not have been able to remember what happened last night but she remembered this morning well. She dug her fingers into his hair.

Tommy chuckled wickedly. "I know what else you like." He lifted his weight and slipped his hand between them, cupping the outside of her sex. He pressed the heel of his hand down as he stroked her.

Barbara squirmed with pleasure. "This morning."

"Hmm. I remember that clearly, but this time, I want to join in."

"Is this going to be awkward?"

Tommy stopped then collapsed onto the bed beside her. "I don't want it to be."

"Me either."

"We're adults. Neither of us is in a relationship. We haven't done anything wrong."

"We still have to work together."

"It's okay, Barbara. I understand if you don't want to... take this further."

"Not beyond this room."

"So?"

She reached over and ran her hand down his stomach. "We should at least have something to remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** At Tess' insistence, this contains gratuitous sex. It also means you get two smaller chapters instead of one.

* * *

It had been two weeks since their 'dalliance', as Barbara had called it. They had stayed in the room until late the next evening. Tommy had ordered room service and had her clothes and goods moved to his suite. They had made love on almost every available surface. The table, the chairs, the sofa, the marbled bathroom and even the floor had been props for what Tommy considered was the most passionate and satisfying sex of his life. Eventually their responsibilities to the world had driven back to London and after one last devastatingly hot kiss on her doorstep, they had resumed their lives.

Tommy found it impossible to ignore what had happened. Slowly the details of the night had returned to him in vivid detail. He could not forget the look on her face or the feeling of making love to her. It was the natural extension of his feelings and, although she gave nothing away, he was sure Barbara must feel something for him. No one made love like that without caring about their partner. Several times he tried to discuss it, but each time Barbara shut him down.

At work, Barbara was efficient and friendly. She betrayed none of the raw animal desires that she displayed inside Room 702. Tommy had had his share of women and thought he understood sex and passion. With Barbara, it was very different. There were no unusually exotic positions or kinky sex toys yet she evoked the strongest reactions he had ever had making love. For him it had moved far beyond just good sex, if it had ever been just about sex at all. Tommy was in love. He had loved her before that night but in a constrained way. He had been slowly building courage to tell her how he felt and had not wanted to debase her in his mind by sexualising his feelings. One exhausting weekend of passion had changed all that. He craved her in a way he had never expected to feel about any woman. He desired her physically, not for beauty, although he had begun to see her that way too, but for the way she used her body to make him feel loved.

Tommy parked the car in front of the hotel where Winston had been wed. Barbara glowered at him. "Why are you stopping here?"

"We need to talk about that night."

"No we don't. We were drunk and we somehow managed to have sex."

"Several times."

"So, it doesn't have to mean anything."

"It means a lot to me."

"Well it shouldn't. We would never have done that sober."

"We were relatively sober the next afternoon and night and following day."

"Stop trying to twist my words, Sir."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I can't. I did enjoy it. You're very talented. Is that what you need to hear?"

"I need to hear you crying out my name again. I need to feel our bodies moving together. I need you." Barbara looked at him then slowly closed her eyes. He leant over and kissed her. "I've booked Room 702."

"We shouldn't, Sir."

He ran his knuckle over her ear and down her neck. "Why not?"

"It might not be as good. It might spoil it."

Tommy kissed her again. "It might be better."

* * *

Inside the suite, Tommy pulled the curtains. Barbara stood by the table with her hands thrust deep into the pockets of her jacket. She rocked back and forth on her heels. "Want a drink?" he asked.

Barbara nodded vigorously. "Can't do this without it."

Tommy pulled a large stainless steel flask from his bag. "Sexy Detectives, pre-mixed to a secret Lynley recipe."

It was good to see her laugh. It broke the tension between them. After quickly downing two measures they began to remove each other's clothes as they kissed. It started at a leisurely pace. First their shoes, then their socks, then Barbara undid the cuffs of his shirt. Button by button she exposed his chest and stomach. With his shirt undone, she slid it off his shoulders. He let it fall as she slowly pulled Tommy's belt from his trousers. "No bow tie today," she said with disappointment.

Tommy was amused. "You want to tie me up?"

"Yes."

He made a small whimpering sound then extended his hands. Barbara kissed him hard, edging him backwards until he was against one of the pillars of the canopy bed. Lithely as a cat she jumped up on the bed. He lifted his arms and she wound the belt around them, fixing his arms firmly to the bed. He pulled against it, checking his restraints. "Too tight?"

Tommy's voice squeaked with anticipation. "No."

Barbara hopped off the bed and stood in front of him, admiring the view. He saw her eyes examining him. It had only been two weeks but he had missed how she looked at him with such hunger. "Kiss me."

"Not yet." Her eyes settled on his groin. Already he was straining against the constriction of his trousers. Being denied a kiss only made him harder.

"Barbara, please."

Her smile told him she enjoyed her power over him. Barbara was going to make him wait. "It's getting awfully hot in here." Her fingers lingered over the top button of her shirt before she made a show of pushing it through the buttonhole. Tommy groaned softly. It was sweet agony to watch.

As her shirt gradually opened Tommy could see glimpses of her skin. He longed to run his tongue in a line from her throat to her navel. When he had done that before she had writhed beneath his mouth. When he shirt finally opened he could see the top of her scars. They reminded him of the first time he knew for certain that he loved her.

She dawdled as she unzipped her trousers. With her thumbs in the waistband she pushed them over her hips. A flick left then right was all she needed to start their slow descent over her thighs. They puddled at her feet and she stepped out of them. His eyes followed their path across the floor. "Oh, Barbara."

She slithered out of her shirt and tossed it aside. "I didn't dress for this."

Tommy did not care that she was in practical beige underwear. Her little show was driving him mad. He pulled against his restraints. "Kiss me! Please!"

Barbara laughed but came closer. Careful not to touch him she stood on her toes and kissed him before pulling away. "I think these pants are getting in the way, don't you?"

She stripped him of his trousers efficiently, taking great care not to touch him. It was sweet agony. "Oh, god."

She returned to her spot a few feet from him. "What would you do if you weren't all trussed up Tommy?"

"I'd take of your bra."

"Like this?"

"Oh, yes! Then I'd feel the weight of them in my hands." When she imitated his wish, he understood her game. "I'd run my fingernail around them until they were hard then I'd pull them and pinch them until it almost hurt." He enjoyed hearing her cry as she pulled a little too hard.

Barbara came back to him and kissed him savagely. "Your underwear is damp, Sir. I think we should take it off."

Freed of his prison, Tommy felt himself harden to the point of pain. He knew though that it would be worse before she relieved him. She wanted to play. "My hand would meander down your front," he murmured as she kissed him. Barbara stood and moved her hand as he suggested. "Down between your thighs, yes just like that. Back and forth. Then I'd slip my hands under that wet cloth and feel how much you want me."

"Like this?"

Barbara discarded the last piece of clothing without being told. She reached between her legs and began to pleasure herself. Tommy groaned loudly. He was torn between the frustration of not being able to join in, and the fascination of watching. Barbara moved to the bed and lay down. Tommy twisted to watch as she moved her hands across her body. "Yes!"

He had never considered voyeurism as a legitimate form of sexual gratification. This was different. Watching Barbara sharing an intimate act of self-love felt like a privilege. His eyes were riveted to her as moved. Her eyes never moved from his, even though he was watching her hands more. Finally, she called out his name. Her expression burned into his soul. "I love you, Barbara." He could tell she did not hear him.

She lay quietly for a few moments as she recovered. With a wide smile she stood and unbuckled him. They kissed hard as they tumbled back onto the bed.

* * *

After their third visit to the room, Tommy signed up for the hotel rewards programme. Over the next few months they booked in at least once, but usually twice, a week. The routine was always the same but their lovemaking always seemed different. They would drink two or three Sexy Detectives, pre-mixed and carried in a stainless-steel flask, then slowly strip each other. Sometimes their lovemaking was on the bed, other times on the table or one of the chairs but they always ended up spooning on the bed as they slept, ready for another session in the morning.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her, panting and sweaty. "You never cease to amaze me Barbara."

She nestled into his arms. "Good, can't have you getting bored."

"Never." He kissed and watched as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you."

They were words she refused to hear. The second time he said it that first day, they were lying like this and he had kissed her lovingly. She had pushed him away and jumped from the bed, shouting obscenities at him. He hated that this was just a physical thing for her, although he did not truly believe it. The way she kissed him and made love to him told a completely different story. It was what kept him tied to this routine. He wanted more - much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** sorry for the delay. Real life interventions. Warning this contains a corny love scene just for Tess.

* * *

Thursday started as any other day. Tommy and Barbara were interviewing witnesses to a frenzied attack near Borough Market when Tommy was distracted by his mobile. Barbara noticed the knife first. She reacted quickly, using one of her Aikido moves. A sharp kick and the knife fell to the floor. A pull of the ankle and the man tumbled to the pavement in front of them. He lashed out with a bovver-booted foot and caught Barbara hard in the throat. As she gasped for air, Tommy jumped on him and swung his fist viciously into his chin. Their attacker was out cold before his head hit the concrete.

Barbara spent twenty minutes with paramedics as they gave her oxygen before deciding a precautionary scan was needed. Hospitals brought back memories he had tried to bury. "She'll be right as rain, Sir," Winston had reassured him.

"You know this how, Winston? Unless you have a direct line to some form of ultimate authority on these matters, I'd appreciate it if you kept your vacuous platitudes to yourself!"

His constable looked at him like a puppy that had just been kicked for wagging its tail when its master got home. "Sorry, I was only trying..."

Tommy put his hand on the Winston's shoulder. "No, I should apologise. That was unnecessarily harsh. I know you meant well."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Stunned that it was so obvious, Tommy saw no reason to lie. "I've tried to tell her, since your wedding, but she refuses to listen."

"Then make her believe you mean it."

Eight hours after the attack, Barbara was sitting in the car beside Tommy as he drove her home. He looked over. Her neck was swollen and turning an ugly shade of purple. "I'd like to stay. I need to know you're okay."

"I'll be fine," she croaked, "the doctor gave me the all clear."

"Even so. Let me stay for my peace of mind."

She looked too tired to conduct a long argument just on principle. She nodded. "On the couch."

Tommy could not help but feel offended that he was banished to her sofa, but he accepted it. He could not leave her alone. Even the doctor had advised her against that. Tommy fussed as much as she would let him. She even smiled gratefully when he made them both a cup of warm cocoa. He was worried as she looked tired. She clearly needed rest. "You should go to bed, Barbara."

"In a while."

They sat silently watching a re-run of a documentary on a baby animal sanctuary that Barbara chose. Ten minutes later he heard her snoring. "Come on young lady, time I took you to bed."

"No, Sir, not here. Never outside that room."

"I didn't mean that. None of this is about sex."

"Isn't it? What else do we have?"

Tommy clenched his fists and turned away. "You have to ask? Go to bed, Barbara."

He sighed as he heard the door of her bedroom close. Tommy had hoped she might change her mind and let him stay with her, but it was painfully clear that she would never believe their hotel ritual was not about their physical acrobatics. He just wanted to hold her and keep her safe. As he settled in for an uncomfortable night on her too-short sofa, he imagined curling next to her. It was something he thought about every night - to the point of madness.

Tommy was woken by a feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and blinked in the dull light to clear his vision. Barbara was sitting on the chair staring at him. In her fluffy pyjamas she looked like a scared child. "Are you okay?"

"Did you mean it?"

Tommy rubbed his eye with his fist as he tried to work out what crime she was accusing him of committing. "Mean what?"

"Every time we... when we're in 702, you wait till you think I'm asleep, then tell me you love me."

That woke him up. "You know?"

"I stay awake until I hear you say it."

Tommy tumbled inelegantly off the sofa and crawled over to her on his knees. "Yes, I mean it. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought..."

He stroked her face and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "What?"

"That it was just the alcohol infused sex you needed and you'd... lose interest."

"Never." Tommy kissed her as softly and tenderly as he could. "I do love you."

Barbara stood and offered him her hand. Tommy took it and followed her into her room. His plan, if that was the correct term, was to follow her lead, but she stood at the end of the bed looking at him uncertainly. As much as he wanted to make love to her, his instinct warned him against it. He kissed her again. "Let's get some sleep. You need to rest."

He held her close as they lay in her bed. This time instead of rolling away, she snuggled into his chest. "Is this okay?" she asked, "I haven't cut off your circulation?"

"No. It's perfect." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

There was a small hesitant intake of breath. "I love you too."

* * *

Barbara had finally said the words she had feared most. The world had not ended in a ball of fire, nor had Tommy run for the door. Quite the opposite. He had squeezed her so tightly that she wondered momentarily if she would be able to breathe.

Today had put life into perspective. He had been murderous when she had been injured and yet he had been caring and affectionate to her. In the hospital he had looked fraught with worry. None of it was forced. She had seen his genuine concern. If she could love him, why did she assume he could not love her?

His reaction had been proof. She had watched his eyes closely. He did love her. The duality of their relationship collapsed instantly. She did not have to pretend any more that they were just friends who occasionally spent time together having great sex. They could be friends, partners, and lovers in the true sense.

"Tommy?"

"Mmm?"

"Make love to me."

When Tommy did not react immediately, Barbara thought she had been wrong. Then she felt a soft kiss on her head and relaxed. His fingertips drew intricate patterns on her back as his lips peacefully kissed their way across her forehead. Her tight embrace loosened as he continued. She wondered if she should do more than have her hands on his back. If she did this would escalate rapidly into something exciting and bold like their Room 702 encounters. He seemed to read her mind. "Stop overthinking, Barbara," he breathed into her ear.

She laughed softly and closed her eyes as his lips sucked softly on her earlobe. The tip of his tongue outlined the rim and she moaned heavily as he tickled just behind her ear. His muted kisses continued down her neck, all the more powerful for being barely perceptible. She had not noticed his fingers deftly undoing her pyjama top until he pushed it off her shoulder ahead of his kisses. His mouth meandered across the top of her chest, teasingly close to where she wanted his mouth.

Just as she thought he would head there, he delicately soothed her bruised throat then kissed his way up to the other side. She had never understood the term sweet nothings until his breath tickled deep in her ear. She squirmed in pleasure and dug her nails into the soft flesh above his hips when he whispered his love.

Tommy's five o'clock shadow sandpapered her cheek as he slowly kissed his way to her mouth. If she expected the tempo to increase, she was wrong. Everything happened in slow motion. Every small movement was exaggerated. The intensity rose with every stroke and flick of his tongue. With her eyes closed, Barbara was lost in the texture and taste of him. Her body began to unwind. The tension from the day drained away as Tommy drew small circles with his fingernail near the base of her spine.

Barbara's began to run her hands over his shoulders and down his back. His faded aftershave revitalised as Tommy's skin became hot under her stroking fingers. The scent aroused her primal desires. "Tommy."

He looked right into her soul and shook his head. "Not yet. You asked me to make love to you and that's exactly what I intend to do."

The next half hour was one she would relive in her mind forever. Tommy had kissed and worshipped her body in a way that defied her physical bounds. It did not feel as if he was following a long-practiced technique. Instead he was exploring and mapping her skin. Every ridge and valley was explored with a curious tongue. He revelled in the way she reacted, murmuring approval when he found a spot that made her giggle and wriggle or sigh with contentment.

Although she tried to reciprocate, Barbara was too lost in her need for him to fully explore his body. She tried to focus. It was important to her that Tommy also knew he was loved, but he distracted her too much. In the end, although she was by no means passive, she decided to concentrate on showing her appreciation in other ways.

Tommy had skillfully kept his manhood from her grasp. She had reached and probed but he had swivelled away. When he allowed her to catch him, she knew this delightful game was drawing to an end. He let her guide him home and she exhaled a long satisfied sigh. "Tommy!"

Tommy was unhurried. She could smell an intoxicating blend of sweat and lust on his skin as she bit into his neck. Just as his tongue had discovered new methods to pleasure her, the way he moved his hips made her desperate. She kissed him as if it would be their last ever moment together. His movements were so subtle that she was almost unaware that she needed release until her world exploded in fire. Her body went rigid. It felt as if her heart was pumping molten lava to every extremity. One long howl of elation was followed by several whimpering cries as her body danced between ecstasy and torment.

Their Room 702 encounters had been fueled by powerful orgasms, driving them to want more. This was different. If they never made love again, this would be enough, because she finally felt truly loved. "I love you Tommy."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I've waited to hear that for months." He looked at her with such adoration that she began to feel a tightening in her core. Tommy was still deep inside her. She frowned. "Have you?"

"No. I wanted to watch your face and listen to how much you enjoyed what I was doing."

Barbara kissed him. "Then let me watch you."

Tommy slowly started to move. "I want to do this every night. Marry me."

"I can't marry you..." Tommy's movements quickened and she knew what he had planned. "Oh... good... oh... Yes! Yes!"

Tommy grinned wickedly as he paused. "So you'll marry me?"

Balancing precariously on the cliff, Barbara nodded quickly. "Yes!"

Tommy ground his hips against her, eliciting a groan. "I don't want you agreeing just because I'm doing... this."

"Ohhh... because I... can't... ohhhh... be without you."

"Me either!"

Barbara wondered briefly what her neighbours would think of the noise they made as they both gave in to their needs. She did not really care.

As they lay kissing gently, Barbara began to grin. "What?" he asked.

"What will the ladies of Belgravia say if we make that noise?"

"I'll get our bedroom soundproofed first thing tomorrow."

"Never beyond that room?"

"Definitely not. I'll make love to you anywhere. Everywhere. Now, where was I?"


End file.
